Horace Slughorn's office
Horace Slughorn's office is located on Hogwarts Castle's Sixth floor. Fairly roomy, this office included a fireplace with two large sofas surrounding it, a round dinner table big enough to sit ten people and access to a private balcony. It had enough space to hold a Christmas party.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 15 (The Unbreakable Vow)Also, the room has two entrance doors, with at least one connecting to the sixth floor. History Under Horace Slughorn with Slughorn in his office after a Slug Club party.]] During his second tenure as Potions master, Horace Slughorn demanded the use of this office, not wanting the same office he occupied during his first tenure, calling it a "water closet". It was in this office Slughorn held dinner parties with his newly reinstated Slug Club. More notably, this office held a Christmas party on 20 December, 1996. On 1 March, 1997, Harry brought Ron, who had accidently consumed several of Romilda Vane's Love Potion spiked Chocolate Cauldrons thinking they had been given to him as a gift for his seventeenth birthday to the office so that Professor Slughorn could provied them with a Love Potion Antidote.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince- Chapter 18(Birthday Surprise) After asking if the potion had had time to strengthen, Slughorn was able to brew a proper antidote. After taking the antidote, Slughorn shared a glass of oak-matured mead, with them as a pick-up for Ron as the effects of the love potion wore off. However, the mead had been poisoned by Madam Rosmerta who had been under the influence of the Imperius Curse by Draco Malfoy as part of his plan to assassinate Dumbledore.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince- Chapter 27 (The Lighting-Struck Tower) Harry was able to save Ron's life by the use of a Bezoar to counteract the poison as he had read in the Half-Blood Prince's copy of Advanced Potion-Making.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 18 (Birthday Surprise) Behind the scenes *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Slughorn makes a point of the office being large immediately after he agrees to return to Hogwarts. However, in the novel, this is not addressed until Harry Potter visits it during the Slug Club Christmas Party, and no mention of the office once belonging to Professor Merrythought is made. *In the video game and film adaption of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, this office is shown to have a balcony, but its whereabouts on the outside of the castle is unknown. *The set used for this office is a redress of the set that served as the Trophy Room in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. The same set also served as the Room of Requirement in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' Notes and references Category:Offices Category:Horace Slughorn's possessions Category:Hogwarts locations